La secundaria
by MaybisCall
Summary: Amor, secretos, chismes y sobre todo confusión. No sabes de quien enamorarte, ni de quien confiar solo tu puedes elegir con quien estar, pero este es el problema de esta Secundaria. Lo que mas necesitan es Suerte. (N.A en cada capitulo hay un narrador diferente) Disfrutenlo.


Y ahi estabamos de nuevo, sentados en el salon en clase de Quimica escuchando a la Maestra Helada...era demasiado raro que nadie en esa escuela supiera cual era su verdadero nombre, estaba segura que ni el director Abadeer (el cual curiosamente era el padre de Marceline, mi mejor amiga).

-Muchachita tonta! Te estoy hablando!-Grtito aquella peliblanca lanzándome con el borrador-Pasa y resuelve esta formula.

-No lo hare, no si vuelve a lanzarme con este-respondi poniéndome de pie y regresándole el borrador-mi frente no es un tiro al blanco sabia?-suspire y la mire.

-Prometo no hacerlo de nuevo si no te vas en clase y pasas a resolver la formula-asenti con una sonrisa en el rostro y al pasar al pizarrón choque la mano, con Finn.

-Pero, si vuelves a faltar a la clase por estar por ahí con el joven Lee ya se las verán los dos.-Me sonroje y comenze a resolver aquel problema que la cejas de azotador tenia escrito. Termine a los pocos minutos y al ver que estaba bien dio el permiso para poder salir a comer.

-Te luciste esta vez hermanita!-comento Finn acercadose y rascando mi cabeza-pense que se pelearían como la ultima vez.

-No que va! Si su suegro ya el dijo que no quería problemas con la Maestra helada-respondio la DP como solíamos llamarla asi que la mire de reojo

-Que?

-Todo mundo dice que tu y Marceline salen…como pareja-sonrio de lado y solte un bufido

-Que?.

-Nada Bonni, nada-mire a Marcy, esta sintió y tomo la mano de Finn-ya vuelvo si?.

Sin decir nada mas me puse pie y camine hacia la azotea de la escuela, lugar típico en el cual Marcy y yo nos la pasábamos pensando y platicando sobre nuestro futuro y chicos.

-ESTUPIDA BONNI!-grite a todo pulmón en cuanto crei estar sola.

-Vaya que le traes algo de coraje a la cara de chicle-comento aquel chico entrando por la puerta, que no la había cerrado?

-Estas bien amiga?.

-Eso no te incumbe Lee, por que no te largas a conquistar chicas o a tocar tu estúpida guitarra-respondi aun mas molesta.

-Vaya! Que paso esta vez querida?-pregunto acercándose mientras me tiraba en el piso-Fionna?

-Volvio a salir con lo de mi relación con tu prima-suspire y lo mire con los ojos algo llorosos.

-Yo la quiero mucho Marshall y me molestan ese tipo de comentarios de parte de Bonnibel, Marcy a sido mi mejor amiga desde que nos mudamos a la ciudad.

-Y me consta pequeña, y debo admitir que alguna vez pensé que bueno tu y Marcy, pues si eran algo mas que amigas-comento mirándome algo sonrojado.

-Nada que ver viejo, a mi me gusta otra persona-respondi golpeando su hombro en forma amistosa-despues lo sabras.

-Esta bien, creo vivir con esa duda, pero lo que si me mata…que es lo que paso entre Bonni y tu como para que ella dija eso?-presgunto quitando un poco de cabello que volaba en mi cara por el viento-creo que deberías saberlo si seguiras escuchando que Marceline y yo salimos-suspire y mire el cielo-todo empezó a mediados de semestre pasado…

*********************FLASH BACK****************.

-Es que no lo se Marcy, si me late hacerlo contigo pero que dira tu papa? Si de por si me tiene entrada por ser como soy con la Maestra imagínate como se pondrá cuando se entere que su UNICA hija anda por ahí permitiendo que otra chica le meta mano?-comente metiendo mis dedos en eso que realmente era calido a lo que Marceline solto un pequeño grito-perdon.

-No te preocupes ojiazul, sigue con lo que haces-asenti y meti un poco mas mi dedo, se sentía húmedo! Que no se supone que le había metido un algodón para absorviera toda la saliva?.

-Que tan grave es? Se sincera Fionna.

-Pues esta muela bastante picada amiga-conteste de manera seria y algo nerviosa, el aliento de Marcy me calentaba la mano y provocada que las ganas de golpearla aumentaran con cada segundo que tenia la mano dentro-Por que no simplemente le dices a tu papa que te lleve al dentista?.

-Por que sinceramente les tengo pánico-respondio cuando saque la mano de su boca-ademas no se, tu eres bastante buena en esto-sonrio pícaramente y me atrajo de la cintura-dime? No haz pensado en salir conmigo? despues de todo no me molestara, eres idéntica a Finn-y tu eres idéntica a tu primo asi que seria interesante-respondi sonriendo y propinándole un golpe en el estomago-ya dejémonos de tonteras y dime…tu y mi hermano ya subieron al nivel 15?-pregunte sentándome en el lavamanos dejando a mi amiga en ?.

-Como sabes del nivel 15?-respondio aun sorprendida-si eres demasiado chica para…-la mire fijo y suspiro-ok, te cuento-sonrei y le abraze atrayéndola a mi pero, como el lavamanos era un poco alto termino recargada justo en mi pecho asi que solto una carcajada y mordio mi mano provocando que lanzara un gemido, sin darme cuenta de que la chismosa de Bonnie nos seguía, aunque pensándolo bien siempre lo hacia, no se si era envidia o que cosa pero de que nos seguía no había duda asi que cerramos la puerta del baño para que nadie viera la horrible y sangrante muela de Marcy o escuchara la platica que queríamos tener. Claro era de esperarse que la entrometida estuviera ahi con la oreja apoyada en la puerta, entrometiéndose en lo que no le incumbía y bueno todo lo que escucho lo cambio, lo hizo chisme diciéndole a todos que Marcy y yo eramos pareja y todos se burlaron de nosotras creyendo el chisme e incluso el tarado de mi hermano casi se traga ese cuento de tan mal gusto(solo por que me conocía y Marcy era su novia que si no). estaba por demas harta de todo eso asi que mas que furiosa le pedi (casi a golpes) que dejara de decir esa ola de estupideces, y claro que dejo de hacerlo pero bueno, aun molestaba con eso.*******************Fin del FlashBack********************

-Wow! Eso es algo….bueno pues nose como decirlo-comento Marshall despues de unos minutos de silencio.

-Nose, tal vez eran celos ahora que la pienso-suspire y lo mire-Ahora ya no me molesta, como antes-sonrei y me puse de pie-anda vamos adentro…

-Hace cuanto tiempo dices que fue eso?- pregunto mirándome algo confundido mientras tomaba mi muñeca-CONTESTAME.!

-el semestre pasado! Por que?!-respondi preocupda, por lo general Marshall no me gritaba ni aunque estuviera muy molesto

-Yo…sali con ella en ese tiempo-bajo la mirada y solto mi mano….

Continuara...

Adelanto del Proximo Capitulo:

Ahi estaba parada sin decirme nada, solo el soplar del viento era lo que se escuchaba. No podia soportar mas, el no escuchar su voz me mataba; estaba a punto de acercarme cuando-NO ME TOQUES!-grito aquella chica furiosa y mirandome, lagrimas pugnaba por salir de sus ojos celestiales asi que me preocupe y tome su mano-QUE NO!-volvio a gritar y dejo su mano marcada en mi mejilla por tremenda cachetada que me propino-.


End file.
